


you know i want to be with you all the time

by fzywood



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Protectiveness, Ryan is an actual dad, Theater Family, Unrequited Love, poor boy, sorta??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fzywood/pseuds/fzywood
Summary: He wasn’t good enough for Marcel and that was a fact he had to recognize.





	

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.!!! I love/adore Simone okay. I do not hate her in any way, shape, or form. I've had a lot of stress recently and I related this to my life a bit so. But i hope you enjoy this.

Brock had met Marcel during a popular summer theater program in their community. Brock was one of the lead roles while Marcel was one of the people on run crew. They had begun to talk when Marcel had muttered something about how ridiculous the show they were doing was (Once Upon A Mattress) and Brock had laughed and agreed. They then went on, talking about the show and joking about how stupid this one scene was or how was that person wearing that costume dear lord. After the show, they still continued to talk for a good 15 minutes before saying that they would see each other the next day for the next two shows.

 

They talked for the rest of the shows (there were 4 in total, so that made 3) and they enjoyed the other's presence very much. Brock was being honest if he said that Marcel had made the show much more bearable. Him and Marcel on the final day of that show had traded snapchats and phone numbers, saying that they should start a streak on snapchat and talk on the daily.

 

Throughout that summer, Brock had learned a lot of things about Marcel. Brock was a freshman that previous year, becoming a sophomore this next year and Marcel was a sophomore becoming a junior. He learned that Marcel also went to his school, Westenburg High School, and was pretty social. Apparently with the tech at their school, Marcel had won “Most Vulgar (Male),” “Best Butt (Male),” “MVP Sophomore (Male,)” and “Actors Favorite Techie (Male)” which was quite the accomplishment according to Marcel. Brock had just joined that year but for some reason, he had never noticed Marcel until now.

 

When school started up again and the theater season was back, Brock auditioned for a lead role and he didn’t get the role he wanted, because it was given to a friend of his who was a junior also named Bryce, but he still had a featured role. So until he had to be there for rehearsal, him and Marcel only talked through snapchat (though Marcel answered less and less because his school work piled up quickly and tech was usually busy) and rarely text. Brock didn’t mind though.

 

Brock realized weeks later he started feeling something more than friends towards Marcel when one day at rehearsal, Brock couldn’t focus on what the director was saying or where they were when all he could hear was Marcel yelling profanities with some of his friends while they worked on a set piece. Brock couldn’t help the heat rise to his cheeks as he heard Marcel curse even more and then laugh as his friend failed in insulting him back. Marcel was so out of his le-

 

“Brock!” Ms. Watson said loudly, catching the boy's attention.

 

“Y-Yeah? Sorry.” Brock apologized sheepishly and the other actors and actresses giggled, mumbling about how adorable Brock was.

 

“It’s your line but can we start a few pages back from Act 1, Scene 5 again? The emotions won’t be as strong without getting the whole picture across. So is everyone ready?” She asked, pushing some of her hair behind her ear as everyone flipped back to the beginning of that scene, mumbling words of agreement.

 

“Begin.” 

 

The hour and a half passed quickly and turns out the actors ended that day when tech did, meaning that Brock and Marcel could talk, right? Nope. Brock stared longingly at Marcel, wishing he could have gone and joined his group of friends but he felt too awkward. Marcel was so close with them, hands wrapped around one of their shoulders. The group was laughing loudly, talking about something that happened during tech that day and Brock wished that the ache in his heart would calm down. 

 

“Hey Brock, you leaving or..?” Ryan, one of the seniors (and one of the best actors/singers) asked as he placed a hand on Brock’s shoulder, worry taking his expression.

 

“Yeah, just sad about this show because this year we’re losing so many good actors.” Brock joked half-heartedly and Ryan chuckled softly along with Brock.

 

“Don’t think about that. We just begun and we still have a whole ‘nother show to do.” Ryan said as him and Brock walked to grab their bags and other items.

 

“Yeah but once this year's seniors and juniors are gone, you realize the drama department is going to suck, right? The actors and actresses in my grade are mostly… Eh.” Brock began as he put on his jacket but Ryan interrupted his ramble before he could begin.

 

“But you’re awesome so you can make up for it. Honestly, Bryce and I are so excited that you got a lead in this show. As your actor dads, we are quite proud of you.” Brock chuckled at the mention of the boys’ relationship.

 

Bryce and Ryan had started dating during the second show of Brock’s freshman year and had only told a few people (Brock was one of them because him and Bryce were good friends and Ryan had apparently wanted to meet their actor son when Bryce had brought up that Brock was an actor and younger. Ever since him and Ryan met, they had grown very close.)

 

“You and Bryce are so cute honestly. I wish I could have a relationship like that.” Brock said with hope, glancing towards Marcel since him and his group had not left yet.

 

“Why not ask him out then?” Ryan grinned as he motioned for him and Brock to leave.

 

Brock felt panic take a fast course through his body and he hesitated before following. How did Ryan know about Marcel? The two began to walk as Ryan began again.

 

“The other actors didn’t notice but I did. You kept looking at him and honestly, it’s adorable. Sure, techies and actors dating is sorta looked down upon but that shouldn’t stop you. If you like him, go get him.” Ryan stated as they left the auditorium.

 

“Want a ride?” Ryan asked, pulling out the keys for his car and Brock shrugged before mumbling a “why not?”

 

///

 

Brock and Marcel still snapchatted daily and always had great conversations but something felt off. Brock wasn’t sure if it was him, Marcel, or the both of them. Marcel, when tech and actors were both in the auditorium, avoided him but always was okay with talking when they weren’t there. Was Marcel embarrassed of Brock?

 

_ ‘Of course he is.’  _ Brock thought as he groaned, letting his head fall into his hands.

 

They were both in the drama department but they were two different courses. Brock took the spotlight while Marcel created that spotlight. Brock loved the attention and applause and Marcel hid behind the curtains, letting the attention go to the sophomore. Him and Marcel were opposites and sure, they could attract, but how often did that work out?

 

He wasn’t good enough for Marcel and that was a fact he had to recognize.

 

///

 

Brock was quick to notice when a junior named Simone (a girl Brock had heard of a few times while at the summer stage program) had begun to hang with tech a lot, especially around Marcel. The two were quite close and always laughing with each other, usually making Brock’s stomach drop. Ryan was quick to notice what was happening and that day he had to act quick and so he faked a stomach ache, asking if he could head home. Ms. Watson was quick to agree and instead of asking his boyfriend to walk out with him, he asked Brock if he could help him. Everyone to say the least were confused because why wouldn’t Ryan ask his own boyfriend? Brock was thankful for the distraction and mentally told himself to thank Ryan when they got outside of the auditorium.

 

As soon as they were out, Ryan was acting normal once again and they headed towards the parking lot, walking in silence at first.

 

“Sorry to take you out while in the middle of acting, but I just couldn’t bare to see you like that.” Ryan said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

 

“No, don’t apologize. I should thank you. That was a really nice thing to do but I don’t know if I’m ready to go back in there.” Brock confessed and Ryan let out a quiet sigh.

 

“You can’t avoid it forever.” Ryan reminded him. “You can’t skip rehearsal everyday and act those lines on your own. You have to face them and accept it.”

 

“But I can avoid it for now.” Brock muttered and Ryan chuckled, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

 

“Want me to wait out here for you then we can run to Wendy’s and get something to eat?” Ryan offered and Brock nodded.

 

“Thank you.” Brock whispered and Ryan felt a sudden protectiveness for Brock.

 

“It’s really no problem. Now go back in there and go get ‘em. We need our future star to perfect his acting.” Ryan said, winking at the younger boy, causing him to laugh quietly.

 

///

 

The first show was a success and everyone who came loved it. The first three shows were sold out and the last one just about was. Their school was mostly known for sports but their drama department was slowly making its way up. 

 

Throughout the show, Marcel and Brock talked frequently but whenever Simone had come by, Marcel had completely forgotten that Brock existed and the boy could only watch with sadness as his heart ached more. Though, when he had to go on stage, he knew how to fake the emotions he needed and when he needed to be sad, he could just think about what had happened before going on stage. 

 

Simone and Marcel laughed quietly quite a lot backstage and frequently the ASM, Evan, had to shush them, and even most of the ensemble who would be talking quite a lot. Evan was a soft hearted boy whose body betrayed that image. He was  _ quite  _ buff and usually a bored expression was on his face, the other was anger when he had to whisper-yell at the actors to  _ shut the fuck up _ which Brock got a kick out of. Him and Evan had begun to talk and by the end of the show, they were also friends.

 

At the end of the Sunday show, when everyone was getting pictures, after getting tons, mostly with his actor dads, he realized he hadn’t gotten one with Marcel. Brock excused himself after a picture with another one of his actor friends, Brian, and began to look for Marcle in the back area where only drama department people were allowed. What he saw broke his heart even more.

 

Simone and Marcel were taking a picture and if it seemed more platonic then maybe Brock wouldn’t have been so upset but because Simone was kissing his cheek with her arms wrapped around his neck, he felt his heart begin to pound loudly as the tears began to build up in his eyes. 

 

He rushed past them and excused himself, saying he needed to find Ryan. He headed out to the parking lot, looking for Ryan’s car and he leaned against it, pulling out his phone as he messaged Ryan saying _ ‘parking lot. now.’ _

 

Ryan had rushed out, Bryce following right behind him and when they saw their “son” crying they were quick to hug him, asking quietly what happened. Brock could only let out “ _ Marcel, _ ” causing Bryce to look at Ryan with a questioning expression as the senior began to whisper comforting phrases to the sophomore. Bryce joined in and Brock cried his heart out for the next good 10 minutes, only thinking about what he saw.

 

Simone was an actor too so was he just not good enough for Marcel? Would he ever be good enough for Marcel?


End file.
